loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Elven God Spells
1st-Level Cleric Spells Advanced Race Guide Karmac Blessing: Target treats one skill as a class skill. Recharge Innate Magic: Recharge your innate magical abilities. Winter Feathers: Protect a winged creature from the cold. Ultimate Magic: Know the Enemy: Gain +10 on a monster Knowledge check. Sanctify Corpse: Prevent a corpse from becoming an undead creature. Summon Minor Monster: Summon 1d3 Tiny animals. Ultimate Combat: Abundant Ammunition: Replaces nonmagical ammunition every round. Deadeye's Lore: Gain a +4 bonus on Survival and move full speed while tracking. Liberating Command: Target makes an Escape Artist check as an immediate action and gains a bonus on it. Moment of Greatness: Doubles a morale bonus. 2nd-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Blessing of Courage and Life: +2 on saves vs. fear and death. Grace: Movement doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity. Weapon of Awe: Weapon gets +2 on damage rolls. Advance Race Guide: Blessing of Luck and Resolve: +2 bonus on moral and fear effects and expend this bonus to get a single roll with +4. Halflings become immune to fear/ Groundswell: Cause the ground to rise up beneath you and slope down to hinder approach. Imbue with Elemental Might: Transfer the use of your elemental assault ability to the target. Life Channel: Target can convert positive energy healing to partially heal themselves if they usually have negative energy affinity. Sacred Space: Make the area around you and hinder evil outsiders. Whispering Lore: Gain knowledge from the land as you walk through it. Ultimate Magic: Compassionate Ally: Target is compelled to help injured ally. Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. Masterwork Transformation: Make a normal item into a masterwork one. Surmount Affliction: Temporarily suppress one condition. Ultimate Combat: Bestow Weapon Proficiency: Grant a creature proficiency in a single weapon for short period of time. Endure Elements, Communal: As endure elements, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Evil, Communal: As protection from evil, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Law, Communal: As protection from law, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Returning Weapon: Grants a weapon the returning special weapon quality. 3rd-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Elemental Speech: You can speak with elementals and some creatures. Guiding Star: Know approximate distance from where you cast this spell. Sacred BondF: Cast touch healing spells from a distance. Advance Race Guide: Paragon Surge: Increase the strength of your human and elven side. Ultimate Magic: Badger's Ferocity: Weapons are keen while you concentrate. Blessing of the Mole: 1 ally/level gains darkvision and a +2Stealth bonus. Symbol of Healing: Triggered rune heals living creatures. Ultimate Combat: Daybreak Arrow: Targeted ammunition exudes radiant energy. Delay Poison, Communal: As delay poison, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Resist Energy, Communal: As resist energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Returning Weapon, Communal: As returning weapon, but you may divide the duration among weapons touched. Share Language, Communal: As share language, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 4th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Blessing of Fervor: Gives allies a choice of benefits. Spiritual Ally: Creates a divine ally to aid you. Advance Race Guide: Healing Warmth: Temporary immunity to fire and may heal others with this resistance (Neilius) Ward of the Season: Harnesses the power of the season to protect the target. Ultimate Magic: Ride the Waves: Target can breathe water and swim. Symbol of Slowing: Triggered rune slows creatures. Ultimate Combat: Protection from Energy, Communal: As protection from energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Water Walk, Communal: As water walk, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 5th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Life Bubble: Protects creatures from environment. Advance Race Guide: Spawn Ward: Protect yourself from turning into a vampire. Village Veil: Make a large area seem worthless and destroyed. Ultimate Magic: Fickle Winds: Wind walls selectively block attacks. Reprobation: Marked target is shunned by your religion. Serenity: Peaceful feelings harm those attempting violence. Symbol of Scrying: Triggered rune activates scrying sensor. Ultimate Combat: Air Walk, Communal: As air walk, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 6th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Race Guide: Blessing of Luck and Resolve, Mass: As normal but on multiple targets. Truespeak: Communicate with any creature not mindless Ultimate Magic: Joyful Rapture: Negate harmful emotions. Ultimate Combat: Dust Form: You become an incorporeal creature of dust for a short period of time. 7th-Level Cleric Spells Ultimate Magic: Lunar Veil: Dispel light and revert lycanthropes. Waves of Ecstasy: Pleasure stuns and staggers creatures. Ultimate Combat: Jolting Portent: You inflict a vengeful fate on a creature, dealing electricity damage each time it attacks or casts a spell. 8th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Euphoric Tranquility: Makes a single creature peaceful and friendly. Advance Race Guide: Nine lives: Grants numerous possible effects to protect you. 9th-Level Cleric Spells Ultimate Magic: Interplanetary Teleport: Teleport to another planet. Overwhelming Presence: Creatures bow before you as if you were divine. Ultimate Combat: Spell Immunity, Greater Communal: As greater spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched.